Leaving
by SeNedra
Summary: The story begins during the Threads episode, after Jacob's death. I tried to connect Threads with the end of Moebius. Lot of Sam/Jack shipping and a few explanations to the end of season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving

Sam was sitting in her car in front of Jack's house. The engine got cold a while ago, but she paid no attention to that. Although it was warm outside, she was still shivering. She knew it wouldn't be easy. It has never been easy when he was involved... But she wasn't able to imagine that he wouldn't be around.

She remembered his caring eyes while she was sitting by her father's bed. She remembered how he took her hand during the funeral. It seemed like he would hold her forever and wouldn't let her go. He didn't care about anything but her.

She remembered how he sent one stupid scientist away to protect her from his bothering questions. She remembered how he hugged her when she cracked up in her lab. Some personal staff of her father was delivered to SGC and that was too much that day. But he was there for her...

And she remembered his night calls when he was in Washington. He had to sort something out there and he promised her to call in case she needed something. She really did. Him. He called the first night exactly on time and was so thoughtful again. And he called every night, talking about weather in Washington and people he met and usually didn't like. They didn't talk about anything private. And today he came back home.

She drew a deep breath and tried to encourage herself. Yes, of course, she was the one who arranged this meeting. She said they needed to talk. Jack just agreed. She could see him as well as she was sitting next to him. He certainly looked confused and puzzled. He always did in this kind of situations. She knew him too well.

Sam finally forced herself to get up and go to the door. She rung the bell and quickly put her hand back. Damned. She probably should have figured it out. It was too late now. She held her breath, when she heard his steps behind the door.

Jack opened the door and glanced at her. He was wearing his uniform and that was weird. She smiled slightly. "Hi"

"Carter." He looked a bit surprised, although he knew she would come. He shook his head and swallowed. "Come in."

She followed him inside. She almost didn't notice big suitcase, lying in the corridor.

"Beer?" He asked but didn't wait for the answer. „I've just arrived, the flight was delayed. So it's a bit messy here. We should rather stay in the kitchen."

Sam felt uncomfortable; it was a bad timing coming here right now.

.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you. Maybe I should come another time."

„No, you're not bothering me," he refused immediately.

She was watching him while he was trying to find an opener. Than he turned back to her, holding two bottles. Sam took one and stood next to the table. She has never been in this room before. She took note that the cooker seemed not to be used for a long time. Jack slowly leant against the kitchen counter, paying now full attention to her.

Sam glanced at him. She didn't know how to start. It was always this way. She was just standing there, looking nowhere and feeling like a small girl. And he wasn't probably going to help her. She knew he was as nervous as she was. Ok, let's start. She was afraid it would be yet more difficult later.

„I would like to thank you, sir." Well, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but it was a good beginning. She did realize she was telling him the same too often, but it was the truth.

„I don't know how I would get through all this. I mean, without you."

„I'm glad I could do something," he said quietly and looked at her. "And how are you?"

"I'll be ok."

He nodded. „And what about the house and the other...stuff?"

„It's over. All." They both knew they were talking about Pete but no one mentioned his name. It wasn't necessary. He knew that she rejected Pete's proposal and just had to solve some details.

„I couldn't marry him." It just got out of her mouth too quickly. She closed her eyes. She was awfully nervous and her hands didn't want to stop shivering. When she raised her head again, she saw he was gazing at her.

„You don't have to explain anything," he said, still looking at her. Damn, he had so deep eyes. She couldn't move. Calm down, she was telling herself but it didn't work. Well, she should probably start again.

„You know, all the stuff around my dad...It was an awful week. Pete tried to help me and I destroyed his life. I feel terrible."

"You must have told him the true. That... That you didn't love him."

Sam nodded. "At first, I should have never accepted his proposal. I was alone for a long time and he was just...here. But it's no excuse. I was a jerk."

„No," Jack drank and put the beer on the table. „It happens to everyone sometimes."

„Did it happen to you?" Actually, she didn't expect any answer.

„Yeah, It did," he replied sooner than she waited. „In fact. I did similar thing to Kerry."

Sam winced when she heard this name. Oh, she really didn't like her. Kerry was definitely very nice woman and if the situation was different... But it wasn't.

"You didn't want to marry her, did you?"

„No, but she hoped for something more than I could give her. When she found out it's never gonna happen, she left. It was probably the best for her."

Sam was a bit confused. Well, she now knew on hundred percent that they're not together anymore. She was just surprised that Kerry left Jack. And even more that he was able to talk about it with her.

„It's not the same, sir. But thank you." She smiled. It seemed be the right time to go on.

"You know, when I wanted to talk to you last time..." It was difficult to keep on talking.

"I remember."

" I think so," she said a bit bitterly. It's here again. She is standing in front of him, unable to talk and feeling awful and pleased at the same time. Jack was able to hide his feelings much better than her.

„It's not easy for me. You are my CO."

„I remember that as well."

„Sir, before we were interrupted, I had told you about my doubts. That I was having second thoughts about the wedding. I must have told you cause it was concerning you as well." She stopped talking and glanced at him. He looked serious but not so uncomfortable like usually, when they had similar conversation.

"I know it's totally stupid. I know we could never... I'm sorry. I just couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted you to know that. I couldn't marry Pete when I was sure he is not the most important. That's it, I'm sorry."

She wasn't thinking anymore about what she was saying. She must have told him. He deserved to know that and now it was up to him. She took the rest of her courage and gazed at him, eyes full of anxiety about his reaction. He swallowed. She caught his look and this time didn't move her eyes away. For a while they were looking at each other. It could be just a few seconds but she was persuaded it's lasting for hours. Than Jack shook his head and looked at her again.

„I've got something to tell you too."

Sam was waiting. It couldn't be worse anymore.

"I'm leaving the SGC."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Than Jack shook his head and looked at her again._

„_I've got something to tell you too."_

_Sam was waiting. It couldn't be worse anymore._

_"I'm leaving the SGC."_

Chapter 2

Crap, it was much worse. Sam was just staring at him. How could he? After all she told him, he would just leave? She didn't understand, cause she didn't want to understand. But the silence was unbearable.

„I don't know what to say. I mean, how could you leave right now?" She was unable to go on, closing her eyes. Oh, it was getting worse again and again. She was cursing herself, but she couldn't take the words back. It was difficult for her to breath.

„I'm not gonna leave...you," he said quietly. Oh God, he tried to encourage her. She must have looked desperately. She helplessly turned her head away from him.

„Why?" she took all the courage that she had but didn't look back at him.

„I'm considering it for a while. But after a small discussion with Kerry I finally decided.

"I don't understand." Her voice was empty.

„So didn't I at first. Before she left, she advised me to retire." Jack stopped talking and looked at her.

„Carter?" he sounded careful and nervous. "Are you listening to me?"

She slowly turned back and nodded. „But I still don't know what you want to say. And why are you telling me."

He closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm gonna explain that. I just want to say, that she left me because she couldn't cope with my feelings...for you."

„What does it have in common with your departure?" She asked with mixed feelings, waiting for the answer patiently. Jack took a deep breath.

„Kerry recognized that I don't wanna be with her. Woman intuition or something like that."

His voice sounded normal and he pretended to say nothing special. He waited for a second and then kept on talking.

„At first, I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't want to think about it cause it wasn't possible. She told me not to waste my time anymore." He made a step closer to Sam but she stepped back.

„Sir, I..." She couldn't speak.

"Hey, it's not easy for me either." He made another small step while she didn't move at all.

"I didn't know what to do," he said, studying her face. "I didn't want to admit anything to myself. But I realized she was right. I started to think of retiring..."

"You cannot retire," she interrupted him softly.

„You didn't let me finish the sentence," he replied.

"There is nothing to finish, Jack." She unwittingly used his first name. "You cannot leave the Air Force. You belong here. I'm not gonna allow you to do it."

He looked at her with a bit of amusement in his eyes. "You're not gonna allow me?" He asked, touching her hand slightly.

She winced, looking in his eyes with mix of determination and desperation. „I didn't want... I know I have no right to say that. I just can't imagine you not being in the Air Force."

„I told you I didn't finish. Actually, I got an offer I'm not gonna throw away. I don't have to retire or resign my commission." She didn't react at all, feeling distressed again. What was he saying? That he considered retiring, but is not going to do that? Why did he start with all of this? She didn't want to know, that he decided to do nothing. That nothing's gonna happen...

„I'm glad to hear that," she said, trying to show no feelings, but her voice was shivering. „I think I should go, it's late." She wanted to turn away, but couldn't. "Just tell me," she whispered. "Why did you say you're leaving the SGC if you're not?"

„I am. Didn't you listen?" He looked at her, puzzled. „I' m not gonna stay in SGC. They want me for a desk job in Washington. I didn't want to tell you before making the final decision. You know, it's not exactly what I wanted, but..."

Sam understood, realizing how difficult it must have been for him. She finally knew what he wanted to say.

"But you're not gonna be my commanding officer anymore." Everything was clear now but the tension was still there.

„Yup. Are you reading my thoughts?"

She smiled with a relief. He was able to make jokes even now. „I try to," she replied, with slight teasing smile on her lips.

"You are too smart." He said that like he was blaming her, but his eyes were saying something else. It was her turn now.

„So, you are really going to leave...cause of me."

„Well, I will be promoted, get more money and have a nice chair in Washington..."

She smiled again and shook her head. He didn't have to answer. She knew the truth. She knew. She was standing in front of him with her eyes drowning in his. Jack didn't move, waiting.

„Congratulation to your promotion," she said and moved towards him. She took his head into her hands and kissed him gently. He didn't mean to stop her. He kissed her back, putting his arms around her, pulling her closer. It was a perfect moment, the one you won't forget.

Sam had problems to think. She felt his lips on hers, she felt his desire. He was holding her toughly and didn't want to let her leave. She recoiled from him softly, than opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were burning her.

„I just can't believe that," she whispered.

„Do you trust me?" He was still holding her.

„Of course I do," she replied automatically.

„So it's ok," he said firmly.

„I just..."

„Hey, I don't want to hear anything else." He interrupted her and raised his eyebrows.

„It's an order."

She giggled. It was really funny at this specific moment. „Yes, sir," was the only right answer.

Jack returned her the smile and kissed her again. She met his wishes. She was doing the right thing. Perceiving nothing else but him, she was sure of that.

--

Sam didn't know how long she could sleep. When she opened her eyes, the sun was already in the sky. She turned her head but she found out she was in the bed alone. She even didn't hear anything around. That was weird, cause she didn't notice him leaving.

The house was empty. There was a full coffeepot on the kitchen counter, probably prepared for her. She glimpsed a piece of paper on the table. There was something written on it. She must have smiled when she finished reading. It was typical Jack. I'm at SGC, the key is on the fridge. Nothing else was written there. Well, general had to go to work. For a second she hoped that Daniel came back. But that's something Jack would definitely tell her. Probably nothing special happened.

It was just seven o'clock, so she decided to have a coffee and then she'll have to go working too. She was looking forward to seeing him again, cause she was already missing him. But she was a bit afraid.

What's gonna happen at SGC? They didn't plan any mission for today, she was going to work on a new device that SG16 brought a few days ago. She will have to talk to the others and she won't be allowed to tell them. And how will Teal'c react at Jack's departure? It won't be easy at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_What's gonna happen at SGC? They didn't plan any mission for today; she was going to work on a new device that SG16 brought a few days ago. She will have to talk to the others and she won't be allowed to tell them. And how will Teal'c react at Jack's departure? It won't be easy at all._

Chapter 3

The time was running too fast and she still couldn't move with it. Damned machine. She didn't understand how it works, so of course she couldn't repair it. Maybe a cup of coffee could help. She raised her head. Jack was standing at the door with a slight smile on his face. She put the device on the table and looked at him.

"It's too complicated," she said. „It will take more time than I thought."

„Hi," he replied. „I haven't seen you today yet, have I?"

„No. I tried to finish this stuff... But I'm glad to see you."

„Yeah. I hope... You aren't tryin' to avoid me, are you?" His voice was a bit uncertain. „I know I disappeared, I didn't want to wake you up. But I made a coffee."

„I know." She smiled. „I didn't try to avoid you. But I must admit I don't know what to do. I mean, in front of the others."

He shrugged is shoulders. „Nothing."

„It's not so simple. You know, to behave like usually. Like nothing happened..."

He saw the question in her eyes. „We cannot tell anyone...yet," he said gently.

„I know. That's not the problem. I'm just not sure if I will be able to act a common way...with you."

He nodded. She was persuaded he understood her.

„I was just going to the dinning room." She felt stupid when she said that.

„Ok," he said but didn't move.

„Are you going with me or..." She didn't finish the sentence. Jack closed the door and looked at her with a challenge in his eyes. Suddenly, it was too hot in here. She held her breath when he came close to her. She instinctively responded to his kiss, putting her arms around his neck. It wasn't right, not at all. It was forbidden. And it was so exciting... He leant her against the door and kissed her again. She took the rest of sense and pulled away. He looked at her with disagreement.

„That's what I was talking about," she whispered.

„No one can see us in here," he replied softly.

„Jack." It was quite amusing seeing his face. He finally put his hands away from her and sighed.

„I know. You are right. Damn." Yeah, she knew how he felt very well. She taped his arm and smiled a little. He grinned at her, with a bit of desperation in his eyes.

„Well, I suppose I'll see you later." She didn't say anything. She really needed to get calm before she could leave her office.

--

The day was really long. The Jaffas had difficulties with their new freedom and she had to solve a lot of problems. Than they were attacked. Thanks God, they finally didn't need to self-destruct the base. Something happened and stopped the attack. Now it was calm in here. She was sitting in her office, finishing some paperwork.

She got scared a little when she heard knocking on the door. Jack was standing there, just like few hours ago. He looked tired, it was a hard day for him as well. She smiled at him and looked at the files on her table she was still working on. Jack shook his head with understanding.

"Too many papers," he said. "I'm familiar with it. The guys there in Washington are always causing me headache."

Sam gave him an amused grin. "You're gonna be a guy in Washington soon."

„Right. Maybe I could change the regulations. No paperwork for the officers or something like that. I'll take care of that."

His face was serious but in his eyes she could see the funny lights. She closed the file in front of her and put it on the top of the others, considering the time it will take later. They left the room quietly, but Sam found the silence a little uncomfortable.

„So, you think the base is safe for today," she said, just to go on chatting.

He glimpsed at her and shrugged his shoulder.

„I hope so, cause I don't wanna be here today anymore. Well, we must solve some stuff. You know, all the gate protecting, it sucks. I think I'll never be able to put all things together."

They both knew he meant to put them together for another commander but no one of them mentioned it. Sam saw the sign of sadness on his face, before he could hide it. She should have anticipated it but she didn't. It hurt her, cause she felt guilty. Of course she did, she was responsible for that.

He suddenly stopped walking, turning his head to her. She helplessly looked into his eyes but had nothing to say. The look he gave her was firm and confident.

„It's my decision," he said. „I have no problem with it and I'm happy just the way it is."

Sam was still silent, with a small misgiving to his words. She was surprised, how quickly he recognized what she was thinking about. He again proved himself to be smarter and more sensitive than he pretended. She wanted to believe that, she wanted to believe him, to throw all the doubts away.

„Carter," he added gently. „I really know what I'm doing. Be sure I'm not gonna lose all the fun. Actually, I'm a general, I can do what I want."

„No, you can't," she replied, feeling much better again. All the teasing was one of things she adored in their relationship. In spite of the grief for her dad she was still feeling, she was now happier than ever in her life. Everything's going to be alright. There was just one issue they haven't talk about yet: Daniel's absence. Jack was permanently refusing to talk about him with anyone including her.

„Bra'tac and T are still in here," he kept on talking.

„Really? I didn't see them."

„Cause you're still stuck in your lab," he marked.

„It's my job, if we are not traveling through the gate. You should know that."

„I know. But you really like it, don't you."

„I do," she smiled. He never understood her passion for the science, but he was always supporting her, in spite of all his complaints.

„Bra'tac wanted to talk to us." Sam nodded, a bit disappointed that they can't leave immediately. But they have to say goodbye to their old friend. Considering all the changes that were coming right now, she followed her CO to the briefing room.

--

Daniel is alive. It was the first idea Sam got when she heard his well-known voice the previous day. She felt a huge relief, she almost stopped hoping that he will return. They spent long hours trying to understand all his explanations. In spite of his statement, he was the one who was responsible for their salvation.

She was really happy to see him cause Daniel was always her close friend. He understood her the way the others didn't. He looked really hurt when she told him about her dead. And now, they have another surprise for him, probably not the good one.

Jack decided to tell him that he is heading to Washington as soon as possible. It was possible that Jack was talking to him now. Sam hated this feeling, that this all is her fault. Just like she would call him by her thoughts, Daniel was standing in front of her.

„Hi, Daniel," she said, trying to keep the smile on her face.

„Hi, do you have a minute?"

„Of course, what's going on?"

Daniel looked nervous and obviously didn't know how to start. „I just had a little chat with Jack," he said finally. „You know that he is leaving, don't you."

Sam shook her head, studying his face. She was wondering if Daniel had any idea what is the reason of general's departure, but couldn't recognize anything.

"What do you think about it? I mean, I was surprised that he took a desk job."

"It's his decision," she replied neutrally, using Jack's own words. „We'll have to accept."

„I know. But...you have any idea why now?" She had, but wasn't going to share with Daniel.

„He got a good offer," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Well, it was the truth. Just not the whole truth.

Daniel gave her a strange look. „You don't wanna talk about it," he noted. Sam glanced at him, trying to guess the meaning of his words. Daniel shook his head.

„Sorry. It must be hard for you. Especially now, if your father... I know what it is, to lose someone you love." He frowned. „I don't understand it. I don't understand Jack. He isn't thinking. He could have waited for a while, at least for a few weeks."

She tried not to show any feelings. Evidently, Daniel was upset about Jack." Daniel," she said quietly. „I'm fine. Everything's fine." She gave him a grateful smile. „Thank you for your concern." It was time to change the gear. „Did you talk to Teal'c?" She asked, without a real reason.

"Actually, I did," he said, snorting. "Ah, that's something you don't know." He stopped talking, studying her face.

„Are you gonna tell me?"

„ Yeah, I am. Teal'c wants to follow Bra'tac. I think that SG1 is falling apart." He gave her a short look, waiting for her reaction.

„Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked confident, but her voice was shivering slightly. „I should have supposed that Teal'c would go with Jaffas." She swallowed. „What are you gonna do, Daniel?"

„In fact the same. I decided to leave too. And I think I already know where I should be."

„Atlantis," she replied with a slight smile.

„Yes. Exactly. I'm really excited about it. Now I have the great opportunity to go there and make all the research I want." Then he glanced at her with a thoughtful expression.

„And what about you? Are you staying in here?"

Sam suddenly recognized she didn't know the answer. „I must admit, I haven't thought about it yet. I don't know."

Daniel smiled. „You still have a time. Perhaps you'll also find a better place for you."

Watching him leaving the room, Sam started to think about what can life bring to her in the following days. Actually, it could be a good reason to try something else, at least for few months. But Jack is gonna leave so that she could stay. How could she do something like this to him? But he must know what is she considering. She decided to talk about it with him, it will be the best solution.

--

_Hi readers! I'm not gonna have a lot of time in the following month, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you like the chapter, it is a bit longer than the previous (and hopefully not boring...). I know that the story has in fact no plot, but that's not what it is about :-) Thanks for reviews and welcome new :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Watching him leaving the room, Sam started to think about what can life bring to her in the following days. Actually, it could be a good reason to try something else, at least for few months. But Jack is gonna leave so that she could stay. How could she do something like this to him? But he must know what is she considering. She decided to talk about it with him, it will be the best solution._

Chapter 4

Sam was standing at the window, watching the cloudy sky but wondering about her father. She missed him so much today. The chat with Daniel forced her to think of all she must do and what she just got through. She wanted dad to be here with her. She wished to tell him all, to tell him that she can have everything. She remembered their last conversation, she remember the promise she gave to him. And she was doing her best to keep that promise.

„What's going on?" Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts. He was standing right behind her, trying to find out what she was looking at. Sam turned her head to him, sighing.

„Miss my dad," she answered. He put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He kissed her into her hair, feeling her well known dazing smell. Closing her eyes, she felt comfortable and safe in his arms. They were standing there quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

"What do you mean your dead would think about us?" Jack asked, teasing her gently. She must have grinned. Jack really knew how to make her feel better.

"Well, he would have asked if I'm sure I made a good choice," she replied. „And told me to figure it out again. Maybe he would try to find me someone else." She glanced at him, awaiting his reaction.

„Very funny." He made wry faces.

„You started with it," she smiled.

„He liked me," he said, still in the slight tone. „Are you sure he had no idea?"

„About us? He was my father. In spite of all our disagreements he knew me very well. He must have seen what was going on." She sighed. „And he wanted me to be happy."

He didn't say anything, just kept on holding her.

„He knew that," she said quietly. "I'm sure he knew that."

--

It was getting darker. Sam was watching Jack while he was lighting up the fireplace. He was muttering something, because it took longer than it should. She tried to hide her grin when he finally succeeded but couldn't.

"Do you wanna say something?" He asked. Sam played the innocent.

„It's broken," he added, giving her a blaming gaze. She shook her head, still smiling.

„Ok, next time is your turn," he said. „But you'll just find out it's broken."

„Of course it is," she answered. „The wood is broken. Or the lighter?"

„Ok, ok. Let it be," he resigned. He sat next to her on the couch, turning to her. He looked much more seriously than before, studying her face. Sam returned him the look, wondering what he could be going to say. But she didn't have to wait for a long time.

„I had a little chat with Daniel," he started.

„So did I," she replied. „He seems to be quite excited about Atlantis and all of this."

„Maybe," he noticed, giving her a strange look. „And he is narky. He told me that I don't have regard for you. Has he always been so carrying and tiresome?"

„It's Daniel. He is still the same." When she saw Jack's scowling face, she touched his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause any troubles."

"That's not your fault. Daniel just wants to protect you." He suddenly grinned. „Actually, it's witty," he kept. „Cause he wants to protect you from me."

„You think it's fun," she said, guessing how serious he was.

„Yup. It is. He has no idea and I like that. Let him think I'm a jerk. It won't hurt anyone."

Sam smiled, feeling relief. Again, she had no reason to be afraid. She knew she was oversensitive in last days but everything was new. She had still a few doubts, cause she had to solve some issues. She hoped everything was right, especially with her and Jack. She must deal with all her problems as soon as possible in order they could be together without conditions.

„Hey," Jack was studying her face. „You are not listening to me."

„Sorry, what did you say?" She put her head at his shoulder.

„Nothing important," he whispered, enjoying her closeness. „I have a question. Are you still so much against fishing?"

Sam laughed. „I've never been against fishing. I just always had something better to do."

„Yeah, that's the problem. There's nothing better. You must find out. I'll be out of SGC till a month, so we could go fishing then."

„Why not," she replied. She pulled out a bit and looked into his eyes. „I just want to talk to you about something else, Jack,"

He frowned a little. „Oh, you sound too serious."

She sighed, watching his changing mood. Oh, she really didn't want to make him sad. „I am serious," she said after a while. „You know that Teal'c is going with the Jaffas."

Jack nodded. „Well," she continued. „When I was talking to Daniel, he asked..." She didn't know how to say that, but she knew it's necessary. „He asked what I'm gonna do. If I'm staying at the SGC. And I had no idea what to say."

Jack smiled slightly. „And? I don't see any problem. You can go everywhere, it's up to you."

„You don't mind." It wasn't a question.

„Carter," he used her surname, looking a bit accusingly. „I don't mind. Do you know me so badly? I left, because I wanted to. You don't have to stay just because I'm leaving. I would go anyway. Actually, I was planning to offer you something."

„Really?" she was surprised. „I thought... No matter. I don't wanna be in SG1 with someone else. If Teal'c and Daniel both go, they are giving me a good opportunity for the next step."

„What do you think about the Area 51? I heard they require a new leader of the SG team in there."

„I like the Area 51. There is always something interesting to research and they have the best scientific team. Maybe I could finally solve the problem with the Goauld's cloaking device and force them to take serious my idea about..."

„Yeah, I got it," he interrupted her quickly. „Don't start with the whole scientific...stuff."

She grinned, feeling confident again. He was lovable when he was trying to get the science out of her mind. She kissed him slightly on the lips. „Thank you," she whispered.

„My pleasure," he replied, gazing at her. She swallowed, holding her breath when he touched her hand. It wasn't funny anymore, she felt the tension between them. She closed her eyes and let her feelings win over the sense. It was Jack, her Jack. There was nothing more important. They could solve all problems of the world later. While he was kissing her with a growing passion, she easily stopped thinking, just enjoyed the moment..

--

Sam was in her lab again, writing some report. She was about to start working on some new security tests, when a young lieutenant entered.

"Colonel Carter, General wants you to come to the briefing room."

She rose her head. "What's happened?"

„They found something, I don't know exactly. Dr. Jackson is there and looks very...entranced."

„I'm on my way." While she was following the Lieutenant, she was wondering what that could be. Probably some new ancient device? In fact, it wasn't so difficult to make Daniel excited about something, he loved everything concerning the history. But Jack wouldn't have called her if it wasn't really important.

TBC

--

_Hi, sorry for waiting too late, I have a lot of school stuff in this days... Hope you are still reading and that you like this chapter. I'm thinking about two or three more, not sure yet. But I have almost finished, just need to improve it :) Welcome all new reviews!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_While she was following the Lieutenant, she was wondering what that could be. Probably some new ancient device? In fact, it wasn't so difficult to make Daniel excited about something, he loved everything concerning the history. But Jack wouldn't have called her if it wasn't really important._

Chapter 5

It was weird. That was the first thought Sam had when she saw herself on the camcorder. They were somewhere in Egypt, wearing strange clothes and saying a bit ridiculous things. But she should have already got used to that. They changed the timeline and then fixed it. At least she hoped they did. Although she said nothing in front of the others, she didn't have a good feeling about it.

On the other hand, she must have giggled when she saw Jack talking about the football and fish. He was sweet. Well, it wasn't the right name that should be used for an Air Force General, but it was the most accurate. She was smiling even now, when she recalled that.

She was excited about working at the ZPM but Jack had different plans. He decided to take a few days off and invited the whole team for fishing. Teal'c didn't seem to be looking forward to that, but, of course, he agreed too. He was gonna follow Bra'tac in a few days and had just a bit of time to spend with his friends.

The following two days ran away very fast and Sam had too much stuff to do, not realizing that the weekend was already here. When Jack called her to the SGC in the Friday night, she was surprised, although he wasn't. Actually, he was amused that he had to remind her it was time to stop working for a while, cause he wanted them to go to the cabin the next morning. She promised him to leave immediately, but it took another three hours to finish.

Daniel and Teal'c were supposed to come later that day so she and Jack had some time just for themselves. She felt the nice smell of the coffee he was preparing right now. Cause of all the hard work recently she was tired and sleepy. She gave him a grateful smile, when he brought her a great smelling cup.

„Thank you, I really need it," she said.

„I see. You worked too long yesterday. Or should I say today? When did you come? I wasn't able to notice the time."

„Late," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. „I must have finished a lot of paperwork. I have too much to do there and not enough time."

"I'm still telling you that you are not able to rest. Just two days, Carter. I don't remember when you had a holiday last time." He sat next to her and put his cup on the table.

„So, when?" He insisted on the question.

„I have no idea." She tried to call to remembrance. „I think I had a day off few months ago."

„Exactly, one day. That's not what I call a holiday."

„Cause I love my job. I'm enjoying my free time in the lab. That's where I'm relaxing."

Jack's eyes went up in dispair. Than he wobbled on the chair, giving her one of his lovely smiles. „I will teach you how to relax. I'm really good at relaxing. And I'm sure that you will love fishing just like me."

„I promised you I'd try it." She grinned at him. „But I'm not sure..."

„You will love it."

He waited for her to finish drinking, then took the empty cups and put them into the dishpan. „Let's go."

„Jack, it's eight o'clock. Why won't we wait for Daniel and Teal'c?"

„Come on, I usually start around six. I just wanted to let you sleep longer."

„I would like to be sleeping now. You wanted me to have a rest," she muttered, while she was getting up. Obviously, he wasn't the one who spent half of the night behind the desk.

„Carter. Wake up and take the chairs out." he said authoritatively. „ I'll bring the rest. Just move."

„Yes Sir," she replied slowly, a small warning in her voice.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"You are giving me orders, Jack."

"No, I'm not." He frowned a bit, gazing at her.

She returned him the gaze, ready not to move her eyes away. But she wasn't angry with him and must have smiled soon. He shook his head, sighing, but she recognized a little smile on his lips.

„I'm sorry," he resigned. „I didn't mean it."

„I know," she replied, laughing out loud now. „Just be careful of your tone next time. I don't wanna feel like your Colonel in private."

„My Colonel, huh?" He moved close to her, putting his arms around her. „So you say you are mine."

Sam's face got serious and she nodded. „I say that cause I think I am." Jack kissed her gently on the lips, and then buried his face in her hair.

„Of course you are," he whispered, holding her tightly.

She didn't know how long they were standing there but was enjoying every second. She was totally committed to him but it was gorgeous to hear it. To hear it from him. When he eventually let her go, she felt strong and confident. He had an ability to give her new energy, improve her mood and help her to throw all the fears away.

Than Jack smirked at her. „So, dear, could we please go now?" She tittered. He could be absolutely irresistible. Ok, it was the right time for fishing.

--

Teal'c and Daniel joined them in the early afternoon. Daniel was a bit surprised that she was there already but he said nothing. Teal'c didn't show any kind of emotions, but he hardly ever did. They spent a pleasant day, chatting about everything except for their oncoming separation. She really enjoyed the whole time at the water. Fishing's probably not gonna be her favourite activity, but she must have admitted herself that it was highly relaxing.

Than Jack decided to grill the steaks. She refrained from commentary and tried not to grin. He was fully concentrated and looked very proud, cause the meat was not as burned as usually. Although it was already getting darker, they were still sitting outside. It was Daniel who started with the topic they all were avoiding.

„Jack?" He looked at his friend, who was playing with his beer bottle.

„What, Daniel?"

"Do you know who's gonna be the new SGC leader?" His voice was quiet. Jack drank and made a face.

„General Hank Landry." He made a short pause. „He's one of the best. And he is much more suitable to that position than me."

„If you say that," Daniel replied doubtfully. „Hope you made a good choice. Anyway, are you sure you are doing right? I am not reproaching you anything. I just don't understand."

„You don't have to understand everything, Danny."

„Jack, seriously, why are you doing it?" Daniel asked. He was studying Jack's face while he was waiting for the answer.

„I have my reasons." Jack said flatly. „And that is not the opportunity you get twice." Daniel didn't seem very satisfied. Sam looked at her soon former CO, just right on time to catch his quick glimpse. She knew he wasn't talking about Washington, when he mentioned the opportunity. He was talking about her. But he wasn't ready to share that with Daniel yet.

„Ok." Daniel gave it up. The silence set in again. Than Jack got up and set for the cabin. Sam smiled at Daniel.

„Let it be," she told him.

„He is stubborn," Muttered Daniel. Than sighed, looking at Teal'c. "What do you think?"

"That you are right, Daniel Jackson. O'neill is stubborn." Daniel sighed again. "I should have known that you would say something like this."

„Indeed."

Daniel smiled with resignation. When he saw Jack standing at the door, he joined him. Sam and Teal'c stayed alone. They didn't have a need to speak. To her surprise it was Teal'c who broke the silence.

„You look content, Colonel Carter," he noticed. She gave him a serene smile. She saw no reason to say anything to that. She was not just content, she was happy. She suddenly caught herself that she was wearing a blank stare with a bit stupid smile on her face. She glanced at Teal'c, but he likely didn't remark it.

„We will miss you," she told him sincerely. Teal'c took a bow. „I'll miss you too. It's always difficult to leave the real friends behind." Sam just nodded. They smiled at each other, than looked at Jack and Daniel simultaneously.

Daniel was obviously explaining something, cause he was making large gestures. Jack was just nodding. Than he caught Sam's look and sighed. She shrugged her shoulders, pretending helplessness. Jack frowned and turned back to Daniel. Sam giggled and changed a look with Teal'c again.

Daniel let finally Jack go. It was getting colder so they moved inside. The atmosphere was pleasant again, like before the previous chat. Sam was listening to Jack and Daniel talking about some old missions and changing their points of view. She was silent for almost all the time; she didn't even pay any special attention to their talks. Although the day was great, she was heavily tired. While the others were discussing their together past, she fell asleep.

TBC

--

_Hi, I hope you are still reading :) I'm not sure on hundred percent but I think the next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for all the reviews. And I still welcome some more :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_She was silent for almost all the time; she didn't even pay any special attention to their talks. Although the day was great, she was heavily tired. While the others were discussing their together past, she fell asleep._

Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky when Teal'c and Daniel left the cabin. Sam was watching their car until it disappeared afar, but she stayed outside much longer. By his departure, Jack triggered an avalanche of events and they couldn't do anything against that anymore. It was done. The original SG1 was released. They all knew that things will change, but that's gonna be much bigger change for her and Jack. She was smiling, while she was overplaying all what happened recently.

While she was sleeping on the couch, Jack covered her with a blanket. He later told her that Daniel had some comments on that, but he didn't reveal what exactly Daniel said. Actually, it was Daniel who woke her up later. She smiled, cause the three men were looking at her, obviously having nothing to say. Than Jack made some joke and wished them all good night.

After few minutes, Sam was on the way to the room. When she was about to open the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, but she recognized him immediately.

„Jack, you scared me," she whispered. He was standing right next to her, but she couldn't almost see his face. It was dark; the moon wasn't enlightening the room enough.

„I'm sorry," he replied quietly. "I didn't want to."

"I hope so," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He was gazing at her the way that she found difficult to breathe.

"You wished me good night already," she smiled, trying to keep the light tone.

"I don't think so," he smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned back. Jack looked at her and touched her hand.

"Come on, Carter," he said. It sounded a bit impatiently.

"Jack, please, do you really have to call me Carter in these moments?" she asked.

„No, I don't," he admitted. „But I like it." He was still holding her hand. She smiled again, but didn't move. When she glanced at him, she saw confusion in his eyes.

„So, you wanna really stay here," he said, pointing to the door. It wasn't easy to stay calm and not to giggle, when she saw his disappointed face.

„You gave me this room," she teased him. Jack sighed and frowned.

„Yup, stupid idea. I had to give you your own room cause of Danny and T. I didn't know that you would really..." he tried to explain at first, but he rather stopped, when he caught her wide smile.

„You are playing tricks on me, aren't you."

„I wouldn't allow that." She was smiling playfully. Jack leant against the wall, watching her amused grin. His eyes got darker; she couldn't resist the intensity of his look. They were looking at each other and the tension was evident. She wasn't smiling anymore.

„You are making me mad," he whispered.

„I know," she said stilly. She realized that they are still in the corridor. She looked around, but fortunately no one else was there. It would be really stupid if they weren't alone.

„No one is here," Jack said and snapped her to him. „Sam." She turned her head to him and met his eyes again. She didn't protest, when he took her hand and lead her to his room. She had no reason to protest. When Jack closed the door behind them, she didn't care about anything.

--

Although it was very early morning, Jack was already up. The sun was probably about to rise, cause it was still a bit dark. Sam ignored Jack's amused face when she was opening her eyes and yawning. She was sleepy and didn't react, just wanted to get up. He gave her the clothes that were still lying on the floor. She glanced at him and caught his glimpse.

„What time is it?" she asked, trying to talk about something common.

Jack looked at the watches. „It's gonna be six."

„So why are we getting up?"

„I'm getting up," he smiled softly. „I didn't tell you to get up with me. I have something to do outside. You can go on sleeping, if you want."

„Yeah, that's a good idea," she smiled back. „But I should come back to my room."

He nodded shortly. He waited for her to be ready and than opened the door.

„I told you I would teach you to rest," he noticed, when she passed him.

She giggled. „I didn't rest a lot tonight."

Jack closed the door and turned back to her.

„So didn't I," he said. It was impossible to stay calm if he was gazing at her this way. He kissed her and she responded willingly, putting her hands around his neck.

„Ok, see you later," he said when she pulled away. She smiled and turned round. Suddenly she stiffened. Teal'c was standing in the kitchen just few meters far from them. She looked at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders.

„Hi, T," he started. „What are you doing here so early?"

„Good morning," Teal'c said. „I went for a glass of water." Sam saw a slight smile on his lips. She closed her eyes. The situation was awkward.

„Teal'c." It was Jack who spoke again. „I think that you don't have to tell anyone about this. You know, it's still against the rules." They both were watching the Jaffa, while he was smiling.

„I'm not going to tell anyone, O'Neill. I had a feeling that something changed. But you didn't want to talk about it and I will respect it."

Sam smiled, shaking her head. In fact, she wasn't surprised. Teal'c could be very receptive. More than Daniel, who obviously had no idea.

„Well, we have a deal," Jack noticed. Sam avoided to look at Teal'c again and quickly left. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore, but she wanted to be alone. She was grateful to Jack; he tried to solve it instead of her. It wasn't her day.

She knew that Teal'c can fulfill the promise. To be honest, she didn't like the whole situation; that they had something to hide. It could be exciting sometimes but also very nerve-racking. Fortunately, she will be in Area 51 in a few days and then it will be different.

Now, when Daniel and Teal'c were away, she didn't want to go back inside. Jack joined her after few minutes. She realized she hadn't talked to him since the early incident.

„Teal'c will be fine," he said, glancing at her. She nodded.

„Yeah. He always is. And he knows us too well." She smiled. „I should have got to know it."

"Even you cannot know everything," he replied, teasing her. „And we have still a free afternoon, if you remember," he added.

„I remember," she said, smiling. „I was just wondering how much I will miss all of this."

„I know. Trust me, I was wondering about it for a damned long time. I didn't want to talk about it, before I was totally sure. I hope I did the right thing." His voice was serious.

„Definitely," she replied. „We both did."

„And are you really sure about that?" He looked at her, apparently waiting for the answer.

„What?" She didn't know what he was talking about. He looked nervous.

„I mean, when I left, I didn't think about what you want. Just about what I want."

„I want to be with you," she said. She was surprised cause Jack was unusually uncertain.

„Now maybe, but... I just want to say that I was selfish." She didn't understand, what he meant by saying that. She never thought that he might have some doubts too, because he had no reason to that.

„Selfish? You did it for us. I can't imagine anything else you could do." In spite of her words, he still looked a bit dubious.

„I think you don't realize everything," he continued. „I'm not... Don't you think I'm too old, do you? You know that..."

„Jack," she interrupted him softly, but vigorously. „I love you." It was the first time she said that, but she felt no more doubts. She loved him; actually it was very simple.

He gave her one of his gutsy sights, took her head into his hands and kissed her urgently. She was lost again, just put her hands around him and stopped thinking. He leaned back a little, but was still close and his hands didn't move at all.

„I love you too, Sam," he said confidently. He even didn't try to detract the situation. She kissed him back; there was no time to talk. This place had some kind of magic inside and she belonged here, she belonged to him.

She will miss the SG1; that was self-evident. It's gonna be hard not to see her best friends every day. One part of her life was ending, but the new one was beginning and she was persuaded it will be the best one. She grasped Jack's hand and she saw the determination in his eyes. It was their new beginning.

TE

Hello, I'm glad that you kept on reading till the end and hope that you enjoyed the whole story. cause I enjoyed the writing. Thank you all for reviews and please, let me one more :) This story is finished but I'm ready to write some more Sam and Jack in the future. Bye!


End file.
